


dear diary // JUS2

by maybe_g7



Category: GOT7
Genre: JUS2 - Freeform, M/M, dear diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_g7/pseuds/maybe_g7
Summary: [i.jb + k.yg]where jaebeom and yugyeom secretly like each other





	1. º

**Author's Note:**

> originally published on Wattpad :  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/184396064-dear-diary-jus2  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/maybe_g7

dear diary,

i was on my way to the canteen for lunch today when someone knocked into me. i had books with me because i was planning to revise math while eating and they dropped on the floor. but the person who bumped into me didnt even stop to help me pick it up??

he carried on running and i only caught a glimpse of his face.

i have to admit, he is hot.

but he still made me drop my books.

i dont remember seeing him in school before, maybe he is a transfer? whoever he is, im pretty sure ill be able to recognise him if i see him again.

someone helped me up when i fell. if im right, his name is jaebeom. mark hyung told me he wasn't a good person. But he helped me up? i quickly thanked him and left because i was scared mark hyung would be angry at me for talking to him.

not much to say today so ill stop writing here

yours, kyum  
12/5/19


	2. •

_dear diary,_

_Today wasnt a good day. Teacher returned our test results and i didnt do well. Mum's definitely going to have something to say about it._

_I fucked up during work today too. I just hope I dont get fired. I really need the money._

_I saw someone get pushed in the hallways today. I was coming out of the cafeteria and someone ran past me. I moved away just in time but someone got hit and dropped all his books._

_He was quite tall, I dont know why the person running didnt notice him and moved aside or something._

_I went to help him up, and he thanked me and left. He looked a bit embarrassed, I hope he's alright._

_If I see him again tomorrow, I'll ask._

_JB  
12.5.19_


	3. º

dear diary,

mark hyung got angry at me today. he saw the guy who helped me up yesterday talk to me.

jaebeom asked me if i was alright and i nodded before leaving again  
i feel bad since he was only asking if im alright but mark was waiting for me down the hallway and i didnt want to make him angry or make him wait for me.

but mark hyung saw and got angry because he had told me not to talk to jaebeom already.

i dont understand why mark hyung says jaebeom is bad when he looks so kind and even helped me.

i hope mark hyung forgives me, he doesnt want to talk to me right now and even cancelled our date because he says i dont deserve it.

i should call him and apologise.

yours, kyum  
13/5/19


	4. •

_dear diary,_

_I saw the boy who was pushed again in the hallway today. It was after class._

_I asked if he was alright and he only nodded before rushing off._

_A little rude of him._

_I saw him wave to Mark hyung.  
Mark hyung gave me a glare down the hallway before pulling the boy with him._

_I still dont understand why Mark hyung hates me when it should be the other way round._

_I hope hes happy though. I hope breaking me up with jackson and making him move back to Hong Kong was enough for him._

_I dont want to think about it anymore. It hurts my heart a lot when I think about it._

_JB  
13.5.19_


	5. º

dear diary,

i called mark hyung and he let me explain what happened.

i dont know if hes forgiven me but he says we can go out tomorrow to make up for yesterday's cancelled date. i guess thats a good sign?

he made me promise never to talk to jaebeom again.

i asked mark hyung why and he told me to just listen to him and not ask any questions.

im glad mark hyung isnt angry with me anymore. im excited for tomorrows date with him.

yours, kyum  
14/5/2019


	6. •

_dear diary,_

_Jackson sent me a text today. He's coming back from Hong Kong after a year and he wants to meet up. Should I go? I don't know if Mark hyung is going to be there. Will Jackson ask him to meet too?_

_I left Jackson on read, probably shouldn't have done that. I'll tell him I'm thinking about it later._

_I saw that boy again today at lunch. He was sitting alone._

_Jinyoung said his name was Kim Yugyeom. Pretty name for a pretty boy._

_I wonder if he knew how Mark hyung really is like. I bumped into Mark hyung when I was going to work today after school. He kind of ignored me and kind of glared at me._

_Whatever._

_I have to give a speech tomorrow in front of the whole school and I'm really nervous. I hope I don't mess up. I better go practice it more._

_JB  
14.05.2019_


	7. º

dear diary,

i went on a date with mark hyung today. mark hyung scolded me again and i went home and cried after. if mark hyung found out he would call me a baby

mark hyung is angry because he thinks ive been talking to jaebeom. i dont get it, i havent talked to the guy at all! mark hyung wont believe and he says jaebeom was looking at me throughout his entire speech during assembly today. why must he look at me? look at what he did!

i went to mark hyung's house after school and he gave me bruises on my neck and body. it hurts but mark hyung says its because he loves me. 

i love mark hyung too

ill have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow to cover the bruises on my neck. mark hyung doesn't like other people seeing them because he says its only for him to see.

yours, kyum  
15/05/2019


	8. •

_dear diary,_

_Mark approached me today. He asked if Jackson asked me to meet, and I said yes. Apparently, Jackson asked him to meet too. I wonder if it's at the same time though. I'll ask Jackson later._

_Mark told me to stop following Yugyeom around._

_Mark said Yugyeom's his and not mine._

_I hope that poor boy knew what he got himself into, and finds a way out before things get worse._

_After all, Jackson left Korea because of him._

_I don't know why he wants to see Mark again._

_Mum gave me some money today. $100 and told me to go out and enjoy myself while I'm still young. I tried to give it back but she wouldn't take it._

_I'll put some in my savings._

_JB  
15.05.2019_


	9. º

dear diary,

i didnt see mark hyung today the entire day. bambam hyung said he saw him in school though. is mark hyung avoiding me?

the jerk jaebeom tried to talk to me again in the hallways but i left before he could say anything. i dont want mark hyung angry at me again. i made mark hyung angry two times this week because i talked to him. im not going to do it again

minghao wants me to go get lunch tomorrow, ill ask mark hyung if i can go

mum is coming home on saturday, and ill still be alone till then. i cant wait till she comes home, it's been 2 weeks.

yours, kyum  
16/05/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should try keeping a proper schedule lmao so uh  
> from now till 1 July ill be updating every day,  
> from 1 July onwards, my school is starting so I won't have so much time so I'll update on   
> Sundays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays :)
> 
> thanks for reading~


	10. ~

_**14 May 2019** _

**+852-920-5556-7  
** Hello!

**Jaebeom**  
Uh, hi. May I know who this is?

**+852-920-5556-7  
**

Oh, I'm Jackson. This is my Hong Kong number.

**Jaebeom**  
ohh hihi, it's been a while

 

_––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_

_change_ _**+852-920-5556-7**  to  **Jackson Wang**?_

_**Yes**  _|  _No_

_––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_   
  


**Jackson Wang**  
Yeah, it has. 

**Jaebeom**  
so uh, why did you text me? is something wrong?

**Jackson Wang**  
Oh, I'm going back to Korea.   
I was wondering if you would like to meet up.  
  


**_15 May 2019_ **

**Jaebeom**  
Are you asking Mark to meet too?

**Jackson Wang**  
Mark? 

**Jackson Wang  
** Heck no

**Jaebeom**  
Wow okay. How did he know you were coming back to Korea?

**Jackson Wang**  
I posted on my Instagram

**Jackson Wang**  
Oh right, Mark made me block you. Sorry, I'll unblock you now.

**Jaebeom**  
Eh, not a big deal.

**Jackson Wang**  
So... do you want to meet?

**Jaebeom**  
Yeah sure. When are you coming back?

**Jackson Wang**  
19 May. 

**Jaebeom**  
Is the 20th good then?

**Jackson Wang  
** Yeah sure!

**Jaebeom**  
The same cafe?

**Jackson Wang**  
Yep. 

**Jaebeom**  
Great :)

**Jackson Wang**  
Thanks for agreeing, I know I wasn't the best to you.

**Jaebeom  
** I try to forget about that. And I'm doing a good job at it.

**Jaebeom**  
Don't worry about it, I know it's not your fault.

**Jackson Wang**    
Thank you.

**Jaebeom  
** No problem.


	11. º

dear diary,

mark hyung doesn't want to talk to me. i called him and he didn't pick up at all. 

i cancelled the lunch with minghao because i wanted to go find mark. i went to his house in the afternoon to apologise again but his mom said he didn't want to see anyone.

is it my fault? i texted mark a few times. but he left me on read.

i'm really worried and sad right now. i don't feel like writing anymore

kyum  
17/05/2019


	12. •

_dear diary,_

_I saw the boy Yugyeom crying in the bathroom today. I went in to see him crouched in the corner._

_It was at the older building of the school. I left my earphones in one of the classes there last week during a workshop so I went to get it. People rarely come here anymore, so it was just me and him._

_I asked him if he was alright and he got angry at me and ranted._

_He said something like it's my fault that Mark was angry at him and if it wasn't for me, Mark wouldn't have cancelled their date._

_Honestly, I didn't think it was my business to know about their dates so I didn't really much attention to that part._

_He made Mark sound like his long lost love or something and I was trying to break them apart. Huh, sounds familiar._

_I asked him if he thinks I'm an evil person because the way he spoke sure implied it heavily._

_He said yes and told me to stop bothering him and looking at him._

_The entire conversation was so frustrating because Mark clearly brainwashed this kid._

_I told him not to believe everything Mark says and does because it'll only hurt him in the end and I left before he could get angry again._

_I feel bad for him. I should help him before he gets destroyed by Mark. But it doesn't seem like he'll readily accept my help._

_JB  
18.05.2019_


	13. º

dear diary,

mark hyung broke up with me.

he messaged me this morning, and told me he doesn't want to be with me anymore. he said i changed, and he doesn't love me anymore. 

i don't know why, have i really changed? why doesn't mark hyung love me anymore? is it because of jaebeom? i told mark hyung i would stay away from him, and i did. why doesn't mark hyung love me anymore? 

mom asked me why ive been in my room all day. mom liked mark hyung too. she said he was handsome, and a nice and polite young man.

i dont want to go to school tomorrow. ill tell mom.

kyum  
19/05/2019


	14. •

Im Jaebeom was late.

He agreed to meet Jackson at the cafe at 1 PM for lunch, and it was currently 15 minutes past.

Im Jaebeom was late.

As he pushed open the cafe's door, he bumped into a man.

"Sorry, sorry." Jaebeom apologised, his head bowed down in embarrasment.

"No worries," a familiar voice sounded.

Jaebeom looked up. There, in front of him, was the familiar face of his ex-boyfriend, Jackson Wang.

"Jaebeom?"

"Jackson, sorry I'm late," Jaebeom apologised again.

"I thought you weren't coming," Jackson admitted sheepishly, a hand running through his brown hair.

"Sorry, I had to accompany my mother somewhere before coming over. Are you still up for lunch?" Jaebeom gave a small smile.

"Sure. Shall we go in?" 

The two entered the cafe, and chose a small table at the back. 

"How have you been?" Jackson asked, picking up one of the menus.

"Pretty good. What about you?"

Jackson chuckled, "I wish I could say the same."

"Why? Was something wrong?" Jaebeom asked, worry creasing his forehead.

"Moving suddenly is never good. I lost a lot of friends here. You're the only one I asked to meet when I came back."

Jaebeom frowned, confused by Jackson's words.

"Why me? We stopped talking long before you left for Hong Kong."

"I felt sorry. I didn't really explain why I broke up and I left a lot of things unfinished. I don't think we both have yet to get closure, at least I haven't. And I felt really guilty, so I wanted to apologise to you in person."

Jaebeom listened quietly, before nodding when Jackson finished, looking up at him with guilt in his eyes.

"I already forgave you, so you don't have to feel guilty and apologise anymore. I moved on from then, Jackson. Maybe letting you go to Mark a mistake. I thought it was my fault when you moved, but I learned to forgive myself eventually. I think you should too. "

Jackson nodded, eyes wet with uncried tears, mind full of memories from before.

"Don't cry, Jia-Jia. I'm still here, right? Maybe not as your boyfriend anymore, but I'm still your friend."

––––––

_Jackson managed to smile, but deep inside, his heart was breaking with every word that Jaebeom said._

He's moved on. He doesn't love you anymore.

_Yes, Jackson was the one who let go of Jaebeom first. But even when he was with Mark, while he was in Hong Kong, his heart had never stopped yearning for Jaebeom. His hands still searched for the comforting warmth of Jaebeom's hands. His lips still craved the soft kisses Jaebeom gave him. His eyes still missed the familiar smile that Jaebeom always had when he saw him._

_And so, looking at the male sitting in front of him now, heart free from the burdens that Jackson was currently facing, it made Jackson's heart hurt more than it ever had. Made Jackson regret more than he ever had._

_"Thank you, Jaebeom." Jackson smiled._

_Maybe he should learn from the older. After all, it was him who taught Jackson the many good habits that he has today._ _Maybe he should move on._ _He was the one who said he wanted to find closure._

_The lunch went on, the two talking about whatever that came to mind. Catching up on things that happened while Jackson was away._

_It almost felt like before, when they were still dating. But Jackson told himself, over and over again, to let go._

_When they finished eating and talking, Jackson thanked Jaebeom again._

_"Thank you, Jaebeom. For agreeing to come today. For helping me."_

_"Don't worry. It was nice seeing you again. Let's meet up again soon okay?"_

_Jackson nodded, and for some reason, his heart felt lighter than before._

_Just as they were standing up to leave, a figure appeared next to the table._

_"You guys went out for a lunch and didn't invite me?"_

_Hearing the sickening familair voice, Jackson groaned._

_"520. You know what it means, don't you, Jia-Er?"_

_"Fuck off, Mark."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im 14 and have no idea how relationships work
> 
> am i doing this correctly  
> ive been single all my life
> 
> please dont come at me for any things i described wrongly
> 
> i have never been on a date, much less try to find closure 👍
> 
> so yes, jackson still loved jaebeom but jaebeom has moved on 😔
> 
>  
> 
> btw 520 sounds like i love you in chinese, jackbum met and went for lunch on may 20, 5/20   
> :)


	15. º

dear diary,

i had to go to school today. mom said i had to face things and not hide from them. 

jinyoung sat with me today, so did bambam. it's been a long time since i sat with them because mark didn't like them.

they already knew about the breakup, they heard from mark.

jinyoung says the real reason why he broke up with me was because jackson hyung is back from Hong Kong.

was i just to keep mark occupied while jackson was away? 

i hate this feeling

kyum  
20/05/2019


	16. •

_dear diary,_

_Today went okay, I guess._

_Jackson looked kind of sad, I hope he'll feel better soon._

_Mark showed up when we were about to leave, I don't know how he found us. But then again, we used to go to the cafe together regularly, back when we still talked to Mark._

_Mark tried to talk to Jackson, but Jackson made us leave as quickly as possible. It was a surprise that Mark didn't follow after us._

_I'll probably see Mark again tomorrow at school, he'll probably ask about today and Jackson._

_Jackson is not studying at our school anymore. He'll start school next week at a private school nearer to the city centre._

_JB  
_ _20/05/2019_


	17. º

dear diary, 

i saw mark hyung a few times today, but he ignored me.

jinyoung hyung and bambam hyung have been keeping me company.

bambam hyung tells me not to care about mark hyung anymore because thats what mark hyung is doing. but i cant help finding him everywhere, or searching for him and thinking of him

i saw mark hyung try to talk to jaebeom a few times in school today, but jaebeom brushed him away.

whats happening with mark hyung and jaebeom? mark hyung was the one who didnt want me talking to jaebeom, but now hes the one talking to him.

im so angry and confused  **(a/n: every angsty teen ever! aka me)**

kyum  
21/05/19


	18. •

_dear diary,_

_Mark kept bugging me during lunch today so I left before I could finish my food :(  
I'm feeling kind of hungry now._

_He kept asking about Jackson and it was annoying me. He hurt Jackson and still dare to ask about him and want to talk to him. We're both lucky Jackson was strong enough to recover from the trauma. I don't know what I would have done if I lost Jackson to Mark._

_Jinyoung approached me again after school. We haven't been talking much these days so we walked home together. I knew he was curious, but when he asked about me and Mark I was still annoyed._

_I've seen him sitting with Yugyeom. I hope the kid's doing okay after Mark broke up with him._

_Jinyoung asked what was happening that Mark started talking to me again. He knew Jackson was back and asked if I could bring him to see Jackson. I said I'll ask Jackson, I don't know._

_I know Mark is trying to get Jackson back with him. I just hope Jackson's strong enough to reject Mark again, I know he has a soft heart, even if he doesn't show it much often._

_I'll make sure Jackson doesn't get hurt again._

_JB  
22.05.2019_


	19. • Special Chapter •

**#1 Jackson // 2008**

The shy and timid 7-year-old stepped into the primary school, not quite sure what to expect from the new school and environment. After all, moving to a whole new country with absolutely no knowledge of the country and its language was really scary. 

Jackson wanted to turn back and go home, maybe fake a cry to his parents and ask to go back to Hong Kong, where he could speak perfectly fine.

Just as he was about to turn around, he bumped into another boy.

"Sorry!" Jackson bowed apologetically, apologies spilling out of his lips in a mixture of English and Cantonese, confusing the boy in front of him.

"Y- you... Korean?" The boy asked.

Jackson shook his head, and the boy in front of him scratched his head, obviously worrying about how he was going to communicate with the boy in front of him.

"Ah! W-wait. Okay?"

The boy ran off into the school building, leaving a dumbfounded Jackson standing next to the school gates.

It didn't take long, but Jackson was already panicking when the boy came back, a taller boy following behind him.

The boy nudged the older, pointing at Jackson and saying something in Korean that Jackson didn't understand.

The older boy nodded along to whatever the younger was saying, before smiling at Jackson.

To Jackson's delight, the older boy started to speak English.

"Hi! Jaebeom here told me you don't speak Korean well. I'm Ok Taecyeon. Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

Jackson smiled at the two boys.

"I'm Jackson Wang!"

"How old are you? I'm 12."

"I'm turning 7 this year."

The older boy––Taecyeon––turned to the younger, and quickly said something in Korean. Jackson assumed that he was translating.

Jaebeom's eyes lighted up when he heard that Jackson was the same age as him.

"W-we... same!" Jaebeom exclaimed happily, holding out 7 fingers to Jackson.

Taecyeon couldn't help but laugh at the younger's excitement and cute attempt in communicating with the foreigner.

"Since Jaebeom is the same age as you, just follow him, okay? There are only two classes for each year since it's a small school. He'll bring you along. If I'm right, he has a friend who can speak English too."

Jackson nodded, moving to stand next to Jaebeom.

Even though they haven't met for very long (they've probably only known about each other's existence for 10 minutes), Jackson was comfortable with Jaebeom already, being the easy-going person he is. 

Jaebeom smiled at Jackson, before looking to Taecyeon while he instructed Jaebeom on what to do.

Jaebeom nodded after Taecyeon finished, and grabbed Jackson's hands.

" **가자! (Let's go!)** " Jaebeom pulled Jackson along into the school, bringing him into his class.

Upon reaching the class, Jaebeom went to his desk and set his things down. He gestured to the desk next to his, and Jackson put his bag down at the desk too.

Without any words, he tugged Jackson out of the room, seeing as there was still time. Jaebeom led Jackson down the hallway, past groups of bustling students, mostly seniors catching up with their friends.

Going up one level, Jaebeom led Jackson into a classroom. Jackson was hesitant, stopping outside the senior's classroom. Were they even allowed here?

Jaebeom looked back when Jackson stopped outside, before giving him a reassuring smile and another light tug on the hand.

"Younghyun hyung!" Jaebeom called out, waving to someone in the class.

"Ay, Jaebeom! Who is this?"

Jaebeom started speaking quickly in Korean, and Younghyun nodded along. 

"Hi! My name is Younghyun, you can call me Brian. Jaebeom said you're not good with Korean yet, so if you need anything, come find me, okay? Jaebeom is very excited to be your friend."

Jackson nodded, thanking the older boy.

The bell rings, and Jaebeom looks at Jackson in surprise. How has time passed so quickly?

"Go to your class now, hurry!" Younghyun shooed the two boys out of his class.

The two ran downstairs, making it just in time before the teacher stepped in.

Jackson smiled to himself as he sat down next to Jaebeom. It was only his first day of school in this foreign country, but at least he has a friend now.

 

**#2 Jaebeom // 2017**

"So, the past year was just a waste of our time? What about the many years before? Nothing counts?" Jaebeom asked, tears filling in his eyes.

"Sorry, Jaebeom."

Jaebeom nodded, a forced smile appearing on his face. 

"I see. Who is it then? Who is worth a broken friendship?"

Jackson widened his eyes, taken aback by the question.

"Jaebeom, I– I didn't mean it like that. I–"

"Please, I can see it in your eyes. Who is it you've fallen in love with? I am your friend before I am your lover. I want to be happy for you."

"I– Mark hyung."

The name surprised Jaebeom, but then he laughed at himself for being surprised by it. He should've known. All the smiles and laughs, Jackson always defending Mark. He should have known. If it wasn't him, then Mark.

Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes and Jaebeom pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth in an attempt to keep from crying.

"Congratulations."

Jackson nodded.

"I'll go now then," Jackson said.

As he watched Jackson walk away, an uncomfortable feeling made its home in the pit of Jaebeom's stomach, and he knew something was wrong.

 

**#3 Mark // 2017**

"You told him?"

Jackson nodded.

"Then why are you crying?"

Jackson shook his head, burying his face in his hands.

"I hurt him, Mark. I hurt my friend."

"Don't cry anymore, I'm here for you. You let go of Jaebeom for a reason, right?  Now I'm here, so don't cry anymore, please.

"Thank you, Mark hyung."

Jackson fell asleep in Mark's lap that night. 

And something in Mark changed. Jackson was now his, his to protect and his to love.

 

**#4 Jackson // 2017**

"Where are you going?"

"A place."

"Where. Tell me." Mark gripped onto Jackson's arm.

"What the fuck, Mark. Let me go." Jackson tried to remove Mark's hand from his arm, but Mark, despite looking skinny, had an iron grip.

"Not until you tell me where you're going."

"Why? I can go wherever I want to. Let me go, Mark."

Mark only tightened his grip, and Jackson winced. That was sure to leave bruises.

"Mark, please. I'm only going home."

"I'll drive you." Mark reached into his pockets to check if he had his keys with him.

"No! N-no, I can go by myself," Jackson managed to remove his arm from Mark's grip. he immediately stepped back, keeping as far from Mark as he could without making Mark suspicious. 

It didn't work.

"Why–? Jackson, I just want to make sure you're safe."

Mark relaxed his face, making sure he wasn't frowning, wasn't making Jackson scared. Making Jackson feel guilty for rejecting Mark's  _kind offer_.

"I– I can take care of myself, Mark. I have for so many years."

"I know, but I'll still be worried. Please?"

Jackson hesitated for a moment, and Mark's heart soared, hoping Jackson would agree, would fall deeper into his trap.

"Mark, just let me do this by myself, okay? I'm just going home to get more clothes and then I'll come back. My mum is home, I can't let her see you."

Mark sighed.

"Fine, be safe, okay? Call me if you need anything."

Jackson nodded, gave Mark what he hoped was a reassuring smile before he slipped through the door.

He made sure to walk at a normal pace. Down the driveway, up the street, left at the intersection.

And then he ran, as fast as his legs could take him.

He ran all the way home, breathing ragged as he finally trudged up to his the apartment he shared with his parents. He knew his mom wasn't home yet. He had enough time to do everything he needed.

And Mark won't have to know a single thing.

 

**#5 Jaebeom**

"What do you mean, where's Jackson?" Jaebeom asked, bewildered by the fact that  _Mark_  was calling him, more so when he asked where Jackson was.

"Come on, don't fake it. I'll come over to your house. Where the fuck is Jackson?"

"Woah, calm down. My mum is sick and she's resting,  _don't_  come over. As for Jackson, I don't know where he is. We haven't talked since the day he broke up with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll hang up now."

"No, wait. If he's with you, Jaebeom. I swear to God, I'm going to hurt you."

Jaebeom laughed.

"What the  _fuck_ , Mark. What's wrong with you?"

"You hurt him once, I'm not going to let you hurt him again."

"What even. When did I hurt him? He's not with me."

Jaebeom hung up and went to lie on his bed.

_Jackson._

He hasn't talked to the younger since that day. He had tried, of course, he had tried. But Jackson had blocked him. He couldn't reach him through text, or Instagram. He knew something was wrong when Jackson walked away that day. He knew immediately when he saw Jackson clinging next to Mark, the two of them no longer sitting with him and the rest of the boys.

And then he had regretted congratulating Jackson. Maybe if he hadn't appeared, he would still have Jackson with him.  His best friend with him, at least. A friend was better than a lover who doesn't love you, right? He regretted letting Jackson walk away. Who knows what would have happened if Jaebeom stopped Jackson? Maybe he would still be in Korea. 

And now he had lost 2 of his friends.

His phone buzzed again, and he picked it up, grateful to have any distraction from his thoughts of Jackson.

Only to see a text from... Jackson himself.

He swiped on it, opening the messaging app. 

 

_' **Jaebeom hyung, this is Jackson. I'm leaving Korea.**_

_**I know this is much to ask after what I've done, but please don't tell Mark. Or anyone else. They will know sooner or later. So I don't know why I'm telling you.** _

_**I don't know when I'll be back. Please take care of yourself, hyung.** _

_**如果有一天我们有缘再见，你会不会想起我们说过的永远？** '_

 

Jaebeom frowned, confused.

Jackson's leaving Korea? What happened?

Jaebeom hurriedly tapped on the contact, dialling Jackson.

The phone didn't ring, and only a message greeted him, telling him that the number was no longer accepting calls.

"Jackson... What happened?"

Jaebeom's fingers flew across the screen, copying the Mandarin text in the message and translating it. It didn't entirely make sense, but Jaebeom understood enough.

" _If fate allows and we meet again, will you remember the forever that we used to talk about?_ " Jaebeom read softly to himself. 

"Jackson, you dumb shit. Of course, I will."

It was a quiet promise, but a promise nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo this feels more like a jackbum story i need to stop myself


End file.
